


Touchdown

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Series: Triumvirate [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Matt, Werewolf Tyler, Witch Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big Homecoming Game and the Mystic Falls Timberwolves win!  Jeremy sneaks into the locker room afterward to help "congradulate" his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is a werewolf, who triggered his curse just as he did in the show by killing what's-her-face. Matt, not Caroline was turned via Damon's blood by Katherine after the car accident in season one. And Jeremy is a witch via Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and her affair with a powerful he-witch from Chance Harbor, Washington.
> 
> Jeremy's discovered his powers and made a daywalking ring for Matt because Bonnie is still in vampire-hating mode. Caroline is completely oblivious to the supernatural drama of Mystic Falls. Elena is naturally still torn between Stefan and Damon and Klaus is in town with his family, the curse broken.
> 
> Also, this is a Tyler/Jeremy/Matt story, as in a threesome, not a love triangle.

Jeremy knew he wouldn't have a voice tomorrow, not with all the screaming. No, no, it wasn't anything like that. It was the Homecoming Game and the Mystic Falls Timberwolves were neck and neck with the Falls Church Ravens. He was in the stands with Elena, him in a Timberwolves shirt (couldn't show favoritism) and her in Stefan's jersey. They were in the last quarter of the game, almost down to the last minute and the Raven's were in possession of the ball, up by one point. The crowd held their breath in anticipation.

Down in the pit beside the field, Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah led the cheerleaders in their chants, doing their best to fire up both the team and the crowd. The quarterback of the Ravens threw the ball far a long pass to his teammate down the field but it was intercepted by Tyler Lockwood, which caused the Mystic Falls side of the stadium to erupt in loud cheers, though none louder than Jeremy as he jumped to his feet to shout encouragement. Around the twenty yard line, the opposing team closed in an Tyler was taken down by a tackle. There was a groan from the Timberwolf supporters. The whistle was blown and the teams assembled for what would be the final huddle. After a moment, both teams broke and lined up on opposite sides of the line. The whistle was blown, Matt barked out the play and then everything was in motion. Matt reared back and faked a pass to Tyler, who was fast approaching the end zone. As the opposing team turned toward him, Matt did a smaller, more subtle pass to Stefan, who took off, barreling through the Ravens. Just as he was about to score the winning touchdown, he was rushed by two players of the opposing team the size of Mack Trucks and in a flash, the ball was in the air, heading back to Matt, who caught it and just as quickly reared back and launched the pig skin before being tackled himself. The entire stadium waited with bated breath as the ball soared through the air to be caught by an airborne Tyler Lockwood. The moment his feet touched the ground, the entirety of the Mystic Falls side of the stadium was on their feet, screaming in victory. The buzzer rang as the clock reached zero and the mass of red and black clad students rushed the field to celebrate with their team.

Jeremy remained in the stands and watched as Elena wrapped herself shamelessly around Stefan, who had taken his helmet off so he could shove his tongue down her throat. The younger Gilbert smiled wistfully, wishing he could be out their doing that with his boys. Yeah, that's right, he said boys, as in plural. Somehow though, he didn't think Mystic Falls was quite ready for that just yet. And just to make the moment perfect, Damon Salvatore sidled up beside him, ever-present smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't you be out there congratulating your boys in a public and embarrassing fashion?" Damon asked, his smirk evident even in his voice.

"Shouldn't you be sucking on the neck of some needy teenage girl in a self-destructive way while my sister makes out with your brother?" Jeremy smirked in return. Damon overdramatically clutched at his chest.

"Ouch Jeremy, you wound me." The vampire gave a fake sniff. "That hurts."

"Obviously not enough." Jeremy said beneath his breath, well aware that Damon could still hear him. The teenager looked away from the cheering crowd for a second to look over at Damon. "Seriously though, go away." Damon snickered. "Something funny, fanger?"

"Yeah, bloodbag," Damon shot back. "You." Jeremy turned his gaze back to the field.

"Leech."

"Breather."

"Dead fuck."

"Meat sack."

Shaking his head, Jeremy stepped away from the older man, only to have a cold hand fall heavily on his shoulder, halting his movements.

"I don't believe I said you could go." Damon said, his voice no longer laughing but colder and sharper. Once again, Jeremy turned his head and locked his brown gaze with Damon's sea foam colored orbs. Instantly, the vampire's whole body tensed up and his face grew stiff with pain. Struggling to keep his composure, the vampire grimaced and held Jeremy's gaze. Eventually, the pain grew too much and his hand withdrew, only to clutch at the side of his head as his face contorted. Letting out a pained groan, Damon sunk to his knees, clutching at his skull before falling over and writhing under Jeremy's calm gaze.

"You ever touch me again Damon and I'll end you." Jeremy said, his voice darker and heavier than normal. With those words out and lingering in the air, the younger Gilbert turned his back on the elder Salvatore and descended the stands to the field.

**-o~O~o-**

His altercation with Damon took longer than he originally thought, so as he made his way toward the school, he noticed that most of the cars were already gone from the parking lot. Looking around, he spotted Caroline and Bonnie climbing into the latter's Prius just before he saw Stefan with his arm around Elena's shoulders (her arm around his waist) as they exited the main building. Weaving his way through the departing crowd, Jeremy reached his sister and her boyfriend in no time.

"Nice throw." Jeremy complimented Stefan on his pass to Matt as he approached.

"Thanks Jeremy." Stefan answered.

"He was pretty great, wasn't he?" Elena gushed, staring up at her boyfriend's classic profile.

"Have either of you seen Matt or Tyler?" Jeremy asked, looking past them to the doors of the school, checking the few straggling players for the blond or brunet.

"They stayed back to help Alaric with the equipment." Stefan answered. "They're probably just hitting the showers now." Elena looked from her boyfriend to her brother.

"Do you need a ride to the party at Rebekah's?" Elena asked, her nose wrinkling at the mention of the stubborn, blond Original.

"No, I'll wait for them." Jeremy replied.

"You are coming though, right?" his sister asked.

"Of course." Jeremy moved around the couple and toward the school. "Just as soon as they hurry up." He gave one last departing smile before reaching for the handle of the doors.

"The door's lock automat-" Stefan started to call out before his voice fell away as the doors opened for Jeremy without him even touching them. "Right… witch." With that, the couple turned and headed toward Stefan's classic sports car.

**-o~O~o-**

Jeremy traveled down the darkened hallways of the school, making his way toward the men's locker room. As he turned down another hallway, a barely-there shadow streaked past the end of the hallway, drawing Jeremy's attention. The young witch turned quickly, only to see the open doors of the gymnasium. Frowning, Jeremy turned and pushed open the door to the boy's locker room. The smell that was common to all locker rooms hit his nose, which wrinkled at the musty smell of sweat.

"Guys?" Jeremy called out as he traveled further into the damp, darkened room. "You in here?" He moved around the lockers and toward the shower area, where he heard water running. Peeking into the showers, he saw one running but there was no one beneath the steaming spray. Again, out of the corner of his eye he saw a swift shadow. "Damon, if that's you, this isn't funny." The teen called out, his voice echoing in the empty room as he moved toward where he saw the shadow. As he approached the end of the row of lockers, there was a loud 'bang' from behind him. He whirled around; hands outstretched and a spell on the tip of his tongue. One of the lockers that he passed now stood open and was creaking ominously as it slowly swung back and forth. The youngest Gilbert cast his dark brown gaze around the room, hand still outstretched as he began to slowly make his way back in the direction of the door. One more step and he was started by another fast movie shadow moving across the far wall. Jeremy spun around to run for the exit when he was started by a bare-chested Tyler Lockwood standing right in front of him.

"Boo!" Tyler said the moment Jeremy turned around, causing him to stumble backward in alarm and right into Matt's outstretched arms. The blond chuckled deeply as he wrapped his muscular arms around Jeremy, who was struggling to get his breathing under control.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Tyler joked, reigning in his laughter as he approached Matt and Jeremy, his smooth bare feet gliding across the damp tile.

"Assholes!" Jeremy snapped with a glare towards Tyler. He tried to lunge forward only to be held in place by Matt's strong hold.

"Shhh." Matt whispered against Jeremy's neck, playing the peacekeeper. "It was just a joke, Jere." He punctuated the statement with a small kiss just behind the younger man's left ear. Jimmy's next breath came out a little shaky as he relaxed into Matt's embrace. Tyler's smile softened as he drew closer, his hands ghosting over Jeremy's hips while he leaned over to touch their foreheads together.

"'M sorry." Tyler apologized. "It was just a stupid joke." He whispered against Jeremy's lips before giving him a light kiss.

"You know, I came in here to congratulate you two on your victory tonight." Jeremy said, voice already a little breathless. "But now I think you two need to make it up to me."

"How do you suppose we do that, Jere?" Matt asked, his breath hot in the younger teen's ear.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Jeremy responded, letting his eyes fall closed and his head fall onto Matt's well muscled shoulder, giving the blond vampire full access to his throat. Matt accepted the invitation and began to kiss his way down the side of Jeremy's neck, pressing the flats of his emerging fangs against Jeremy's pulse, causing the younger man to shiver. Mirroring him, Tyler began kissing the other side, his hands gripping Jeremy's waist with bruising force. With the continued assault on his throat by both older boys, a low grown forced its way out of Jeremy's mouth. At the sound, both Tyler and Matt chuckled against his skin, sending reverberations through his body.

Tyler pulled back a little and glanced over Jeremy's shoulder at Matt, who caught his gaze and immediately unwound his arms from the youngest Gilbert's torso. Jeremy whined at the sudden loss of contact and blindly reached out and latched onto Tyler's naked waist. Matt laughed from behind him as he pulled at the hem of Jeremy's shirt, lifting it clean over his head and tossing it carelessly to the locker room floor. Like magnets, Jeremy and Tyler pressed together, hot skin to hot skin, their lips colliding and their hands roaming everywhere. While they were caught up in one another, Matt stepped back from the pair and gazed upon them fondly before kicking off his cleats, removing his socks, and finally pulling the red Under Armour shirt from his well muscled torso. Tossing it aside in the general direction of Jeremy's shirt, Matt undid the laces of his football pants but left them on as he approached his boyfriends (and God, who'd _ever_ thought he would use that word?)

Silent as a shadow, Matt crept up behind Jeremy, once again catching Tyler's eyes with a smirk. The werewolf smirked in response, just before Matt used his vampiric strength and speed to move up directly behind Jeremy and force his hands and arms behind his back. Jeremy let out a startled yell, which gave Tyler the opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger teen's mouth. Once Tyler pulled back, Jeremy sucked in a harsh breath before attempting to glare over his shoulder at Matt and in front of him at Tyler at the same time.

"What the hell, dude?" Jeremy snapped, now trapped in a twisted version of the position they started in.

"Its okay, Jere." Matt whispered, nuzzling into Jeremy's neck. "Just let us take care of you."

"Yeah, Gilbert," Tyler mocked. "You know you like it rough."

"Dude!" Matt looked up from where he was licking the juncture between Jeremy's neck and shoulder. "Don't be a dick." He scolded.

"Okay, okay." Tyler conceded, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry." He and Jeremy locked eyes, brown to brown. "How would you like me to make it up to you?" His cocky smirk was back in place as he leaned forward and gave a quick lick to Jeremy's kiss-swollen lips before moving down to his throat, to his collar and to his chest. "Any suggestions, Jeremy?" With that rhetorical question, he locked his lips around Jeremy's erect nipple. The sixteen-year-old let out a harsh cry and fought against Matt's hold, arching his back to get more contact from Tyler. Tyler, in turn, swirled his tongue around the pebbled extremity, extracting another strangled moan from the witch. The werewolf smirked around Jeremy's nipple before gently biting it. This time Jeremy keened in response. Tyler released the nipple before licking it and moving onto the other.

"Look here, Jere." Matt whispered into Jeremy's ear. The younger teen turned his head to lock eyes with Matt's blue orbs. "You like this, huh Jere? We make you feel good?" Jeremy opened his mouth to pant as he nodded his agreement, the pupils of his eyes blown wide in lust. Matt smiled at his disheveled appearance before closing the small distance between them and capturing his lips. As their tongues danced, Matt could taste Tyler in Jeremy's mouth and damn if that wasn't the hottest thing ever. Jeremy suddenly broke the kiss to let out a low moan as Tyler's tongue found its way into his navel.

"Don't forget about me down here." Tyler joked from Jeremy's waist line, looking up at the other two with a wolfish grin as he undid Jeremy's belt and popping the button on his jeans. He gazed up Jeremy's lean torso, taking in the heaving chest and panting mouth, Matt's gently smiling face resting on his shoulder, and also gazing down at the werewolf. Both his and Tyler's smiles grew wider as the werewolf used his tongue to pull Jeremy's zipper into his mouth and pull it down with his teeth, revealing the cotton of Jeremy's boxers straining against his erection. Once the zipper was all the way down, Tyler began to mouth the hardened flesh through the thin cotton, causing Matt to tighten his hold on Jeremy's writhing body.

Breathing heavily, Tyler pulled away for a moment and swiftly pulled both boxers and jeans down his thighs and let Jeremy's cock slap against his stomach. Without warning, Tyler engulfed the entire length, causing Jeremy to cry out and buck his hips forward. Tyler slurped noisily on Jeremy's member, who felt his eyes roll back into his head as he leaned back heavily onto Matt. Jeremy's mouth fell open as he panted his pleasure, while Matt gripped him tighter and Tyler let his hand travel up Jeremy's abs and to his chin. The moment his digits neared Jeremy's mouth, the younger man opened his mouth and let them in, running his tongue over the rough pads of Ty's fingertips. At the feeling of his fingers being licked and sucked, Tyler moaned himself, sending reverberations down Jeremy's length and up his spine, eliciting a low whine.

When he deemed his digits wet enough, Tyler pulled them from Jeremy's mouth with a soft pop and brought them down, sliding his slick fingers between Jeremy's legs and along the cleft of his ass, pulling forth another shiver. Tyler opened his eyes and gazed up Jeremy's body, catching the witch's gaze with a silent question. Jeremy nodded his assent and Tyler slid his index finger in up to the first knuckle. Jeremy understandably tensed and Matt laid more kisses along his neck while rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. On and on this cycle went, Tyler's suction and probing, adding extra fingers while Matt wrapped his arm around Jeremy's chest, holding him in place as he bucked and writhed in pleasure.

"I'm close." Jeremy panted, eyes screwed tightly shut as his head fell back onto Matt's shoulder.

"Can I Jere?" Matt asked, panting a little himself, his voice husky in the teen's ear.

"Yes.

Without hesitation, Matt tightened his grip on Jeremy while he reared his head back. Veins undulated beneath the skin around his eyes, which filled with blood as his fangs descended. Quick as a viper, Matt sank his fangs into the long line of Jeremy's throat, pulling that thick, arterial blood. At the sensation of suction from both his dick and neck, as well as Tyler's fingers probing his ass, Jeremy let out a shout, his eyes snapping open as he came down Tyler's throat. At the moment of his climax several of the light fixtures in the room blew in a shower of sparks while all the lockers burst open, spewing their contents around the locker room.

Jeremy panted heavily as he sagged against Matt, who retracted his fangs and licked the blood gently from the small puncture wound on his boyfriend's neck. Tyler meanwhile, pulled off of Jeremy's softening dick as he looked up at Jeremy, waiting for the young brunet to open his eyes before he swallowed, his tongue darting out to lick whatever remained on his lips. Jeremy whined as his cock gave a half-hearted twitch at the visual. Tyler gracefully rose from his knees to stand before Jeremy, leaning forward to kiss him, allowing Jeremy to taste himself on the werewolf's tongue. The olive-skinned football player pulled back and looked at Matt, who had that 'cat-got-the-cream' smile on his face.

"Bench?" he suggested and Matt looked over.

"Yeah, it'll do."

Matt hoisted Jeremy's body up and moved over to the bench in the room, kicking off the shirts and jerseys that now lay across it. Matt sat down on the bench, cradling Jeremy against his chest as Tyler pulled the jeans and boxers the rest of the way off before removing his own football pants and kicking them aside. He quickly straddled the bench before leaning down so that his face was framed by Jeremy's legs.

"You ready, Jere?" Matt asked, leaning Jeremy back more so Tyler had access to what he wanted. The young werewolf smirked before he dove in, his tongue darting out and causing Jeremy to writhe between the two of them. As Tyler's tongue penetrated him, Matt brought his own wrist to his face and sank his fangs in, opening up a small wound that he then held before Jeremy's mouth. The young witch latched onto the bleeding orifice, sucking in the healing elixir. Matt watched as the blood did what it was supposed to, closing up the puncture wounds on Jeremy's neck and bringing his cock back to life. Pulling his wrist away, the blond watched as the bite mark faded away before he slid his hand down and took Jeremy's cock in his grasp, slowly moving up and down while Tyler opened him up.

With one last, long, slow lick, Tyler moved back up Jeremy's body, stealing a quick kiss before he scooted forward, hiking Jeremy's legs over his thighs. Spitting in his hand, he spread it over his own throbbing erection along with his precome.

"You ready for the main event, Gilbert?" Tyler asked with an affectionate smile as he scooted closer, pushing the head up against Jeremy's puckered entrance.

"Bring it on, Lockwood." Jeremy challenged as Matt scooted back, allowing Jeremy to recline more. Smile turning into a smirk, Tyler pushed forward with a sharp snap of his hips, breaching the ring of muscle and causing Jeremy to cry out… again. Ever-so-slowly, Tyler pushed his thick length in until he was fully seated within Jeremy.

"You're so damn tight, Jere." Tyler muttered, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of the tight heat sheathing his cock. "You ready for more?"

"I said bring it, didn't I?" Jeremy shot back. "You not up to the challenge?" He smirked at the scowl that crossed Tyler's face, but that smile quickly faded away as Tyler pulled almost the whole way out and thrust back in. He continued with that assault, a long, slow exit before a rough and fast re-entry. Tyler's groans were becoming harsher, more animalistic as his pace increased and he looked up to find Matt's blue eyes.

"Lean him back more." He barked out and Matt complied, sliding back until Jeremy's head was resting in his lap, his erection pressing against the teen's neck through his pants. "Now hold his hands." Tyler said. Matt complied, clutching one of Jeremy's hands in each of his own. Once this was accomplished, Tyler leaned over and gripped the bench on either side of Jeremy's waist, leaving only their pelvises connected. Smirking down at the flustered witch, the werewolf started to move his hips again, up and down and back and forth in a smooth, circular motion, almost as if he were dancing inside Jeremy. Whatever the hell he was doing, he was hitting all the right spots, causing Jeremy to arch off the uncomfortable wooden bench and rub his own erection against Tyler's abs. Tyler gave a forceful thrust, pushing Jeremy back down onto the bench before he picked up speed, keeping the same rough pace, but faster and faster.

"Come on Lockwood, harder." Jeremy managed to gasp out as Tyler complied, thrusting with more force. His pace became more erratic, losing his rhythm as his canines became more pronounced and a golden tint filled his brown eyes.

"I'm almost there, Jeremy." Tyler panted, his voice a rough growl. "I'm gonna come all up inside you. Make a big fuckin' mess." The thrusts were shallower now, but much faster. "I'm real close, Jere."

"Come on Tyler." Jeremy whispered, looking up at one of his two boyfriends. "Come on." One, two, three more thrusts and Tyler buried himself in as deep as he could go, his shout of ecstasy sliding into a long, loud howl as his eyes snapped open and blazed a deep, fierce gold. The howl drew softer and turned just into a long, satisfied moan as Tyler collapsed against Jeremy, still trying to hold himself up so as not to suffocate the slighter man. As he caught his breath, he looked down at Jeremy's flustered face and began to chuckle, which caused the warlock to writhe beneath him as Tyler was still mostly hard and inside him. With another deep chuckle, Tyler pulled out and rolled over, falling off the bench with a thud and landing on some jerseys and a pair of jeans.

"Ow." He muttered aloud as he just lay there. Matt and Jeremy both laughed before the latter sat up and got off the bench, quickly followed by the vampire.

"Jere, why don't you got get cleaned up." Matt suggested. "I'll make sure Fido here is okay."

"But you haven't gotten off yet." Jeremy protested, hand reaching for the open lacings of the blonde's pants.

"Just go to the shower, I'll join you in a second." Matt said, pushing Jeremy toward the showers before delivering a small slap to the ass. Jeremy chuckled before complying with the request, moving off toward where the shower was still running. Matt watched him turn the corner into the showers before he turned back to Tyler and offered him a hand up.

"Nah, I'm good down here for a minute." Tyler said, still out of breath. "Go and have some fun."

Matt started to walk toward the shower, sliding his pants and jock down his legs before he turned back to survey the room.

"What are we gonna do about this mess?"

"Tell everyone the other team was pissed about winning and trashed our locker room." Tyler shot off quickly, closing his eyes again and lying on the dirty clothes and cool tile. "Now seriously, get in there before you have to finish yourself off." Matt smiled before he blurred around the corner, his pants and jock falling to the ground.

Jeremy was standing directly beneath the steaming spray, letting the hot water sooth his muscles while he waited for Matt to join him. Just as the thought passed his head, a pair of warm hands ghosted over his sides while a pair of lips kissed where they had bitten mere moments ago. Turning around in the embrace, he was faced with Matt, who immediately pressed him back against the shower wall, his muscular chest pressed against Jeremy's leaner one.

"Hey." Matt said, a cute smile on his face.

"Hey yourself." Jeremy responded.

"You up for another round?" Matt asked, looking Jeremy in the eye. For his part, the brown haired teenager leaned forward and caught Matt's lips with his own, kissing him the way he hadn't gotten to earlier.

"I'm always ready for a round with my boys." Jeremy replied, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. Matt grinned, his hands moving from Jeremy's hips to cup his ass and hoist him up, letting the witch wrap his legs around Matt's waist.

"You still good down there?" Matt asked, breaking the kiss but keeping their foreheads pressed together. In response, Jeremy delivered a wicked smirk that did naughty things to Matt's nether regions.

"What can I say?" Jeremy said. "I'm a dirty boy."

Unable to contain himself, Matt kissed him again, pressing him harder against the slick tile as he lined himself up with Jeremy's already stretched entrance and pushing into the warmth. Not starting out gentle, Matt started a fast, demanding pace, thrusting deep and hard into the younger teen. Jeremy loved wall sex because not everyone could do it. It required a lot of stamina and strength not needed with normal fucking. You needed strength and endurance in your legs and arms and torso. It was like a full body work-out and getting off at the same time… well, on the part of the top. Whoever was on the receiving end just got to enjoy themselves, which was exactly what Jeremy was doing now, crying out with every harsh thrust to his prostate. With the speed that Matt was going, he wasn't going to last long and Jeremy was okay with that, just as long as he got to come again before the end. As if reading his thoughts, Matt angled his hips so that every thrust hit Jeremy's prostate dead on and pretty soon the brunet witch was painting his release scalding hot over both his and Matt's abs and chest, one shot even hitting Jeremy in the chin.

Not stopping his fast and furious pace, Matt leaned forward and licked the streak of white off of his lover before thrusting twice more and coming deep inside. Taking in harsh, fast breathes, Matt let his head slide next to Jeremy's until it was resting in the crook of his shoulder, the top of his head on the tile, his softening dick sliding out of Jeremy. As Jeremy regained the use of his limbs, he unwound his arms and legs from Matt and attempted to stand on his own, only to be caught by his blond boyfriend as his knees gave out. Both let out a shaky laugh as they stood under the spray. They continued to stand there until a pair of lips kissed Matt's shoulder. The blond turned to see Tyler standing there, a devious glint in his eye as he looked over his classmates and lovers. Matt laughed before giving the werewolf a half-hearted push away.

"Give me a few minutes to recover first, Ty." Matt remarked, earning a laugh from Tyler.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Donovan." Tyler said, holding up the washcloth and bottle of body wash in his hands. "I was just gonna offer to help clean you two off before we head to the party. We're already late and I'm sure Rebekah and Kol won't like it if we show up smelling like sex and each other."

"All the more reason not to go." Jeremy put in his opinion. "We can just go back to Matt's and have fun…" He wiggled his eyebrows. "All weekend."

"I love your enthusiasm, Jere, but we're the star football players who just helped win the Homecoming Game. We gotta at least make an appearance." Matt said, though not with any heart in it.

"Fine, but then just cleaning." Jeremy remarked. "If we start again we'll never get out of here."

"Right, so no hands below the waist unless they're your own." Tyler said with his signature grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Damon-bashing, but I really don't like the character of Damon. I love Ian Somerhalder, don't get me wrong, but Damon is a horrible choice for a boyfriend! I swear, it's like he flashes those big (and oh so pretty!) baby blues and people that he's killed off or tortured half of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. And while I'm on my Huffy Bike, the same goes for Klaus. Caroline can do waaay better.
> 
> This idea came to me as a one shot, but as I was planning it out, this ménage-threesome-team thing really stuck in my head and I came up with other ideas. So, I might make this a series of one-shots about this threesome, so any ideas for them, feel free to message me. Ps. They don't have to be just smut ideas.
> 
> Also, please review. I need it or I'll go into withdraw and kill people.


End file.
